


the ones we leave behind

by Onthewayyyy



Series: hard to explain [4]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Self-Doubt, Soon I promise, this is trash and so am i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthewayyyy/pseuds/Onthewayyyy
Summary: Mama has big doubts about talking to Lockne again, luckily, Sam is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Mama
Series: hard to explain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555210
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	the ones we leave behind

_"People that can hurt you, the ones that can really hurt you, are the ones that are close enough to do it."_

* * *

It started with a touch, something so simple, yet so effective. For it wasn't just the action that brought such comfort and reassurance, it was the person who initiated it. 

Sam Porter Bridges didn't touch anybody, he _hated_ it. It was different with her though, the idea of it not bringing him disgust for a change. She had hoped that the initial anxiety of having to talk with her sister would wear off, Mama scolded herself for being so naive. Sam had already set up the towers a while ago, waiting ever so patiently for her to give him a call so that they could actually get the ball rolling. 

It's a shame she's a coward. Every time she went to do it, she froze, her throat tightened and her vision became blurry. She was falling apart so quickly. 

Luckily, _he_ was there. God, what would she do without him? It was a wonder she could even function before. His ungloved hand reached out tentatively, almost fearfully. Because he probably _was_ afraid. Mama turned to look at him, a soft smile forming at how adorable he looked. 

_Caught in the act._

Sam rolled his eyes at her, and with a final movement, captured her hand in his. She could've died right there and been okay with it. 

"You can do this," he murmured. "If she ever truly loved you, she'll answer and listen."

He said it with so much confidence she almost believed him, _almost._ The faint sounds of her radio played in the background, a soft tune emanating from it. 

_"Swing with a soft decay, don't go out of your way."_

She thought the irony of those lines was funny, they both have already gone out of their way to do things they'd probably rather not. This wasn't really helping her situation, she lamented.

"I believe in you." Sam said, startling her, she had forgot he was there. 

She shook her head. 

"Målingen," he said, firmly this time. "You _can_ do this." Squeezing her hand for emphasis. 

Sam let go of her hand, only to wrap his arm around her. 

"I'll keep you safe." 

He looked at her as they sat, his eyes full of intensity and never wavering. Mama couldn't help but blush under his scrutiny. 

She sighed. 

Well, if he believed in her, then it was worth a shot right? She reached out to the communicator that was developed to utilize the towers, and pressed the button.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, I'm not really sure what to think of this honestly, but it's here. The song is "Lynn" by Jack Stauber, and is quite beautiful. Let's all pretend that Mama has a radio for the sake of my story lol. Please review!


End file.
